


Пятно на моей репутации

by sveto4ka



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Donatello and Leonardo (TMNT) are Twins, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, vitiligo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sveto4ka/pseuds/sveto4ka
Summary: Донни и Лео хоть и никогда не были похожи ни внешностью, ни характерами, ни увлечениями, но они все же близнецы, и Донни, как старший брат, всегда будет рядом, чтобы помочь Лео. Донни в отношении своих близких, в общем-то, очень мягкотелый.





	Пятно на моей репутации

Донни и Лео, в общем-то, никогда не были похожи. Многие не верили, что они братья: тон кожи Донни несколько смуглее, чем кожа Лео, глаза Лео были голубыми, в то время как у Дона они каре-зеленые, и волосы старшего брата были немного волнистыми и аккуратно подстриженными, а младшего — прямыми и непослушными, и в средней школе он решил, что отрастить длинный хвост — это хорошая идея. Рост у них был примерно одинаковый, однако, ситуацию это не спасало.

Характеры у них тоже значительно отличались. Дональд был гораздо спокойнее и сосредоточеннее, он мог сфокусироваться на одной вещи столько, сколько ему потребуется для полного ее изучения. Он, как и все дети, был любопытен, и как только у него появлялась возможность разобрать новую игрушку (родителей тогда не было дома), он тут же ею пользовался: доставал нужные отцовские инструменты из ящика (не без помощи Лео) и приступал к работе. Все его машинки на радиоуправлении неминуемо разбирались до последней детали, и когда родителям надоело наблюдать это безобразие, они записали его в секцию по роботостроению и подарили ему конструктор-робот с подробной инструкцией. Донни тогда было около семи лет, и этот подарок осчастливил его до невозможности. Этот робот до сих пор стоит на его полке как напоминание о первом шаге к его гениальности.

Леонардо не был так же собран и сосредоточен, как Дон. Он был энергичен и больше интересовался активной деятельностью: игры с мячом, самокат, а позже и скейт, велосипедные прогулки на свежем воздухе. Единственное, что могло удержать Лео на месте — это чтение. В детстве он любил читать сказки по ролям, когда Донни соглашался на это, а мама или папа играли роль рассказчицы или рассказчика. У Лео были артистичные интонации, поэтому в начальной школе его отдали в театральный кружок. Леонардо нравилось выступать на сцене, тем более, что его назвали в честь ди Каприо, так что мальчик не жаловался. Помимо театрального кружка он пробовал множество занятий, но единственное, что его увлекало так же сильно, как сцена — это гитара. Ему удалось уговорить Донни выбрать себе инструмент и ходить вместе в музыкальную школу («Ну же, Ди, представь, как круто будет! Может, в будущем мы соберем свою группу и станем известными?»), поэтому Донни умел играть на синтезаторе.

Если сравнить их манеры поведения, так вообще не похожи. Даже в детстве речь Дональда была сдержанной, даже немного безэмоциональной, и с возрастом она начала сочиться язвительностью и сарказмом. Его лицо часто было спокойно, и понять, что он чувствует, можно было только по бровям. Как ни странно, это была самая выразительная часть его физиономии, и часто она выражала именно насмешку или издевку, а еще чаще — снисхождение. Дон всегда был самовлюблен (впрочем, как и Лео), и у людей, окружающих его, создавалось впечатление, что парень смотрит на них сверху вниз. Так и было. У него в кармане всегда находились блокнот и ручка на случай, если его посетит гениальная мысль, и он не стыдился во время разговора заглядывать в телефон или переписываться с кем-то. Иногда младшему казалось, что если бы Донни не общался с их общими друзьями, то у него вообще не было бы друзей — не каждый сможет вытерпеть его заумные технарские речи и постоянное напоминие о том, кто тут самый умный. Леон его и сам кое-как терпит. Если же у Дона что-то не сходилось в опыте, то к нему нельзя подойти и на пушечный выстрел — будет проклинать на обоих языках на чем свет стоит, и даже если подошедший ни в чем не виноват (чаще всего так и было), у старшего были проблемы с гневом и он просто выплескивал свои эмоции. Часто Лео досаждал ему просто чтобы посмотреть, как тот злится.

Речь Лео же была громкой, наполненой шутками и каламбурами, и пестрила испанскими словечками, которые понимала только семья. Он всегда был громким и смешливым, ему нравилось привлекать к себе внимание и показывать, какой он клевый и талантливый. Он единственный мог заставить Донни вылезти из своего «панциря» и пойти, например, кататься на скейте или пойти погулять в парке с друзьями. Вокруг Леона постоянно витали почти видимые клубы энергии, улыбался он ярко и часто, по этому поводу Дон даже шутил, что такими темпами к тридцати годам у него появятся глубокие морщины. Он много жестикулировал, в детстве даже умудрялся пару раз ударить рядом стоящих друзей (это научило их не стоять слишком близко к Лео, но Лео так и не научился держать руки в узде). Мимика его всегда была наполнена эмоциями, казалось, что все, что недодали Дону, перешло к его младшему брату, и наоборот. Самовлюбленность Леонардо выражалась в смешливых фразочках и жестах, но он был открыт людям, поэтому никто не считал Лео высокомерным. Чем старше он становился, тем чаще драматизировал и тем больше в его речи появлялись гиперболы и ненужные метафоры, это бесило Дона, поэтому он его прерывал брата и сокращал его рассказ до минимума, раздражая этим Лео в ответ.

Но, несмотря на все различия и братские споры, они были дружны и всегда помогали и поддерживали друг друга. У Лео в основном были проблемы с точными науками, и Донни всегда сидел до последнего, раздражаясь, бесясь и чуть не срываясь на брата, но все же успокаиваясь и помогая младшему понять «эту тупую термодинамику» или «чертовы графики». Дональд ленился тратить свое драгоценное время на сочинения и анализы произведений классиков, поэтому с чистой душой отдавал их Лео, зная, что он не подведет и работа в итоге получит высокую оценку. Леонардо вытаскивал брата на улицу и заставлял общаться с людьми, потому что «Ты тут скоро плесенью покроешься, пошли в парк, я выучил новый трюк!», а Дон спасал ситуацию, если оборудование на сцене ломалось незадолго до спектакля и надо в срочном порядке его чинить. В общем, братья всегда могли положиться друг на друга, потому что-то, что отсутствовало в одном, обязательно было в другом, и вместе они составляли идеально работающий механизм.

— Мы не близнецы, мы двойняшки, — в унисон поправляли они людей, у которых возникало сомнение в их родстве.

— Я старший, если что, — добавлял Донни и насмешливо косился на Лео, зная, что разница около часа его жутко бесила.

— Ага, а еще он тот самый клишейный злой двойник, — договаривал Лео. В этот раз глаза закатывал Дон.

Семья у них была среднего достатка, поэтому родители не могли отправить Донни в школу для одаренных детей ни на одном этапе обучения. Они с Лео вместе проходили начальную, среднюю и старшую школы, отличие лишь в программах обучения — Дон учился по экспериментальной программе «для умников и зануд», как называл это Лео, и оба они посещали секцию баскетбола, где капитаном команды «Бешеные Псы» был высокий темнокожий здоровяк Раф. На первый взгляд он был стереотипным огромным качком, но при близком общении оказывалось, что он довольно добр, «и вообще, он душка». Довольно быстро Рафаэль смог подружиться с новыми членами команды, он даже не обращал внимания на вспыльчивость Донни и дерзость Лео, и к каждому мог найти свой подход. Спустя неделю после знакомства с Рафом они познакомились с его сестрой Эйприл, она старше брата всего на полтора года. Эйприл общалась резко и дерзко, чем-то похоже на Лео, и они быстро спелись в общем увлечении литературой — девушка посещала журналистику и по совместительству увлекалась фотографией. Она могла взять Донни на «слабо», чем быстро завоевала уважение голубоглазого. В общем, двойняшки были довольны своим положением в школе, найдя себе пару близких друзей и общаясь со всеми остальными по ситуации. Они не были скромными или трусливыми, просто они знали, что в случае чего всегда будут рядом друг с другом, с друзьями или без них, и одиночество им обоим не грозит.

— Хей, Раф, вы точно уверены, что сможете вытерпеть Донни? — спросил Лео, разговаривая с другом по телефону, договариваясь о встрече в парке. — Я-то привык уже, как-никак не первый год с ним под одной крышей, а вы с Эйприл знаете его всего месяц. Он как оборотень-вампир-зомби: сначала обратится в жу-у-уткого зануду, а потом начнет высасывать вам кровь и мозги…

— Я ВСЕ СЛЫШУ! — крикнул Донни из соседней комнаты, тут же запуская в брата подушкой. Раф услышал, как подушка находит свою цель, в тот же миг послышался сдавленный «оуч» от Лео, после чего младший близнец засмеялся.

— В общем-то, он не так плох, — добавил он, отсмеявшись, — Я смогу выиграть вам пару минут, чтобы вы смогли незаметно сбежать, — уже шепотом.

После новогодних каникул в их жизнь ярким цветастым пятном ворвался чудаковатый новичок, приехавший с родителями из Италии. У него было странное длинное имя — Микеланджело (кто вообще сейчас так называет детей? Итальянцы?), он разговаривал быстро, много и с заметным акцентом, и это придавало его речи изюминку. У него был непонятный цвет волос, что-то между оранжевым и каштановым, и они торчали во все стороны. На светлой коже ярко выделялись веснушки, а рост его был заметно меньше роста всех остальных ребят, кроме, пожалуй, Эйприл. Руки его постоянно были испачканы: то точки от шариковых ручек, то блестящий грифельный след, тянувшийся от ногтя мизинца до рукава толстовки, то полупрозрачные маркеры, которыми он рисовал в своем скетчбуке вместо того, чтобы слушать преподавательницу химии. Чаще всего руки парня были испачканы всем и сразу. Иногда, когда Майки слишком увлекался на уроках рисования, он весь учебный день ходил с пятнами акварели на одежде, ничуть не стыдясь своего внешнего вида. Иногда казалось, что весь позитив мира материализовался в этом человеке: его смех заставлял смеяться всех за столом, одним своим присутствием или словом он мог скрасить неловкое молчание и развеять напряжение. Улыбка не сходила с его лица, и хоть у него были неровные зубы с заметной щелью сбоку, он ничуть не стеснялся этой детали, говоря, что это часть его образа. Познакомились они через Эйприл: оказалось, что родители Майка — известные дизайнерка и архитектор, и интервью Эйприл об их деятельности и карьере могли заметно поднять ее авторитет в кружке журналистики, а может и могло помочь будущей карьере. Микеланждело быстро подружился с Донни, потому что они оба были в одинаковой степени одержимы своими талантами — у парней зажигался одинаковый блеск в глазах, когда что-то вдохновляло их на новый проект. Плюс они разделяли любовь к танцам. С Лео их объединило чувство юмора и энергичность, они оба любили скейты и сцену. Раф же просто и безвозмездно взял его под свое крыло, оберегая от косых взглядов и насмешек. Впрочем, казалось, Майки было совсем плевать на то, что о нем думают — он говорил странные вещи, не задумываясь, уместны ли они в разговоре, и тут же переключался с одной темы на другую.

— Привет! Меня зовут Микеланджело! — парень помахал свободной рукой, в другой руке держа лямку рюкзака. Было видно, что он нервничал.

— Он потусит с нами некоторое время, парни? Он новенький и я беру у него интервью взамен на то, что познакомлю его с несколькими своими друзьями. Итак, — девушка указала на Рафа, — Это мой младший брат Рафаэль. Мы знаем, что по нему не скажешь, что он младший, — тут же добавила Эйприл, предотвращая ненужные комментарии.

— Не нужно мне это объяснять, все люди разные, — кивнул парень. Все удивленно на него посмотрели.

— Я Леонардо, в честь ди Каприо, разумеется, а это Дональд, — он указал на рядом сидящего брата, — А Дак он или Трамп, реши сам, — съехидничал Лео, глядя на брата. Дон резко отдавил тому ногу под столом, вызвав резкий крик. Донни самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Ты собираешься стать миллиардером или мемом? — спросил Майки, наклоня голову вбок, как кот, и сщуривая глаза. Ребята за столом затихли, потом резко засмеялись.

— Если уж и Дак, то Скрудж, — подтвердил Донни, улыбаясь.

Спустя пару дней общения с Майки ребятам казалось, что все существующие боги при рождении решили подарить ему по таланту, иначе никак не объяснить природную гибкость и ловкость парня, его чувство юмора и творческий ум. Кроме того, он потрясно разбирался в кулинарии! Особенно в итальянской.

Близнецы доверяли своим друзьям, но у всех должны быть свои скелеты в шкафу. У Лео этот скелет был с двенадцати лет, и благодаря этому скелету он не носил открытую одежду, опаздывал в раздевалку перед секцией, надевал ужасные, как он считал, перчатки без пальцев и каждое утро мазал на лицо кучу тоналки, чтобы скрыть белые пятна на карамельной коже, проходящие почти симметрично через лоб, веки и скулы. Донни в это время мирно спал, зная, что ванная в скором времени не освободится.

Витилиго у мальчика диагностировали после того, как он перенервничал перед спектаклем, в котором должен был играть Ромео, а после хорошей игры отравился чем-то на банкете в честь того же спектакля. Всю жизнь Лео считал это иронией судьбы: отравился, как Джульетта, после того, как сыграл Ромео. Лео всегда считал себя разноплановым в плане актерской игры. Прямо как настоящий ди Каприо.

Началось это с небольшого белого пятнышка на плече. Тогда никто не обратил внимания на это, потому что оно было маленькое и незаметное, думали, что само пройдет. Позже это пятно начало разрастаться по плечу, такое же белое пятно появилось на локте и на локте другой руки. В этот момент родители забили тревогу и повели мальчика к дерматологу. Он рассказал им о болезни, о том, что она мало изучена, и о том, как много стоят лазерные процедуры для профилактики витилиго. Жизни Лео ничего не угрожало, а вот на его привлекательной внешности, как он считал, навсегда поставлен крест. Вернулся мальчик домой в слезах, Донни тут же, как порядочный старший брат, кинулся утешать его. Они вместе прошерстили интернет в поисках картинок, как выглядят пятна витилиго на латиноамериканцах, и ничего утешительного не нашли: все люди с этим диагнозом казались Лео некрасивыми, неестественными, будто на них какой-то маляр пролил краску для штукатурки. Лео решил скрывать пятна на руках под длинными рукавами, Донни же сочувственно смотрел на двойняшку, пока в жару +25 градусов он пытался кататься на скейте в парке, замотаный в водолазку (пятна начали проявляться и на шее) и спортивные черные штаны.

— Донни, что будет, если я совсем побелею? — тихо спросил Лео, когда пришел к Дону, потому что не мог уснуть. Он часто приходил к старшему брату в поисках утешения, зная, что Донни не оттолкнет его. Он хоть и обладал скверным характером, но любил Лео и заботился о нем. Голубоглазый сел на кровать Донни. Старший же в это время пытался разлепить веки. — Ты же не отвернешься от меня?

— С чего бы я должен отворачиваться? — сонно пробормотал Дональд, пытаясь сфокусироваться на сгорбленной фигурке на матрасе.

— Ну, не знаю, никто не любит уродов, — прошептал Лео.

— Я уверен, что ты не урод и никогда им не станешь, хватит драматизировать, — закатил глаза Донни. Лео буквально прочувствовал выражение его лица. Было, конечно, лестно, что Дон не считал его уродливым. Уголки губ мальчика поднялись.

— Можно я с тобой лягу? — тихо попросил младший. Донни протянул «мммм», как будто он думает над этим, и это «ммм» плавно переросло в «угу». — Спасибо.

Донни терпеть не мог, когда кто-то вторгается в его личное пространство, но он мог потерпеть ради спокойствия родного брата-близнеца, на которого свалилась какая-то непонятная болезнь. Он почувствовал, как Лео двигается к нему и обнимает. Донни обнимает его в ответ и тихо поет колыбельную на испанском. Спустя некоторое время они уснули, а на следующее утро родители, обычно по выходным будившие их в девять, решили оставить двойняшек поспать. Фотография этой милейшей картины до сих пор стоит на полке рядом с фото, где Лео первый раз прокатился на скейте без происшествий (падений и синяков).

Первое пятнышко на лице Лео обнаружилось утром в понедельник. Им тогда было по пятнадцать лет. Пятно неровной кляксой расплылось у него под глазом, и эта картина чуть не заставила его рыдать — никаких маскирующих средств дома не было, мама косметикой не пользовалась, а больше ее взять неоткуда. Лео пошел будить Донни, надеясь на его понимание.

— Ди, ты только посмотри на этот ужас, — он указывал на пораженное веко, — Я официально проклят. Какой толк от моей бисексуальности, если я отпугну от себя и девушек, и парней?

Дон, сонный и с плохим зрением, проблемы совсем не видел.

— Моя актерская карьера загублена, даже не начавшись, — продолжил Леонардо, нарезая круги по комнате брата. Донни не выдержал и кинул в него подушку.

— Прекрати истерить, королева драмы, — резко оборвал его старший, вставая с кровати и выходя из комнаты. — Мам, можешь позвонить в школу, сказать, что мы приболели?

Надо сказать, родители у них были понимающие и быстро вошли в положение. Зная, как остро реагирует их младший сын на комментарии о его внешности, они не хотели подвергать Лео косым взглядам и обсуждениям. Их мама позвонила в школу, сказав, что они простудились под дождем, и попросила передать им домашнее задание после уроков. Донни же в это время занимался подготовкой к походу в магазин косметики: фотографировал их с Лео руки, чтобы сравнить тон кожи, и одевался «помоднее», чтобы никто не узнал его при случайной встрече. По пути в магазин он придумывал легенду.

— Молодой человек, вам помочь? — спросила милая консультантка, наблюдающая за подростком, который кружил между стеллажами с косметикой, не зная, куда смотреть.

— Думаю, да, — согласился парень, — Я ищу тональный крем для сестры, у нее начались подростковые проблемы с кожей.

— Понимаю, — согласилась девушка, — Какой у нее тон? — Дон показал фото. Девушка быстро сориентировалась и нашла ему самые, на ее взгляд, подходящие. Парень купил сразу все три и понес их домой.

Как оказалось, для идеального тона лица Лео нужно смешать два тональника.

Так и жили они, скрывая пятна Лео от всего мира. Когда двойняшки познакомились с Микеланджело, на теле Лео было уже довольно много белых «полос», а тонального крема для лица приходилось покупать в разы больше, да и времени с утра уходило уже около часа. Лео даже приходилось красить волосы, потому что пятна перебрались на мозговую часть черепа и волосы в этих местах отрастали уже седыми. Если честно, Лео завидовал позиции Майки по отношению к своему телу. «Я знаю, что не идеален, но это ли не моя самая яркая изюминка?» — говорил он, сверкая улыбкой. Каждый про себя отмечал, что Майки весь — одна яркая изюминка.

— Лео! Лео, черт возьми, мы проспали! — Донни резко дернул брата за плечо, заставив его проснуться. Младший чуть не выпал из кровати, пока пытался распутать одеяло, в которое он замотался во время сна. Лео чувствует, как липкий страх окутывает его с головой — часы показывают девять тридцать, они проспали полтора урока, а на третьем должна быть общая и важная контрольная по химии. Вчера Дон усердно его готовил не для того, чтобы сегодня все провалилось.

— Я не успею закрасить пятна, — пробормотал Лео, — Черт, Дон, я не успею их закрасить.

Донни смотрел на брата с лицом, выражающим целый спектр эмоций, начинающийся с «братиш, ну давай сегодня без этого как-нибудь, я знаю, что это трудно, но все тайное становится явным» и заканчивающийся «СЕЙЧАС НАЧНЕТСЯ СРАНАЯ ХИМИЯ С ДРАКСУМОМ КАКАЯ ТОНАЛКА ТЫ ЧО?». Лео, явно распознав каждое нервное движение брата, встал и начал в быстром темпе одеваться.

— Знаешь, пусть это и запятнает мою репутацию крутого парня, зато твоя репутация крутого ботана будет в порядке, — пошутил Лео, подмигнув брату. Донни улыбнулся и выдохнул. Спустя пару минут парни были готовы ехать в школу — Дон как-то проапгрейдил старое отцовское авто, и он решил отдать его им в безвозмездное подростковое пользование.

Всю дорогу до школы Лео думал о том, как на него все будут пялиться, как на диковинную зверушку. Он представлял, как люди будут шептаться у него за спиной, обсуждать его белые пятна на темной коже, и повсюду за ним будут следить эти глаза-глаза-глаза.

— Хей, я буквально чувствую, как твои трясучные вибрации распространяются по салону, — попытался пошутить Донни, — Тебе же нравится быть в центре внимания, Лео?

— Да, но не тогда, когда я на одну половину Белоснежка, а на другую Покахонтас! — вскрикнул младший, вскинув ладони вверх. Донни усмехнулся с этого сравнения. — Мне нравится, когда люди смотрят не на то, как я выгляжу, а на то, что я делаю. Эти пятна выглядят так неестественно, — выдохнул парень.

— Неестественно выглядели слои тоналки на лице, — возразил Дон, — Я слышал, некоторые обсуждали твои прыщи, которых никто никогда не видел, — добавил он, поворачивая к школе.

— Фу, прекрати, — поморщился он. Школа была уже недалеко и он приготовился к худшему.

Надо сказать, охранник знал их, потому что Донни часто настраивал камеры наблюдения. Увидев Лео, он удивился, но попытался пошутить: «Приятель, в новом спектакле ты играешь змея? Линяешь, вливаешься в образ?» Парни эту шутку не оценили, Лео только вздохнул, а Дон посмотрел на мужчину одним из своих самых суровых взглядов. Где-то в зале кто-то запел опенинг из «101 долматинца», и Донни захотелось сдать этого человека на органы, потому что никто не смеет обижать его семью. До начала контрольной оставалось три минуты, за которые парни успели подняться на четвертый этаж и вбежать в кабинет.

Может быть, Дону немного хотелось сфоткать лица этих людей на память. Все до одного были повернуты в их сторону, за исключением нескольких людей на задних партах, которые уткнулись в телефоны или спали. Лео впопыхах надел свитшот без капюшона, и хоть его волосы были распущены и лежали на плечах, все его пятна было прекрасно видно.

— Чего уставились? — он нахмурил брови и понизил тон голоса, — Это неприлично, что б вы знали.

Все тут же отвернулись, смущенные и пораженные. Никто не был удивлен недовольством Дона, но лицо его младшего брата всех повергло в шок. Даже профессор Драксум не знал, что сказать, и просто указал парням на свободные места в классе, мол, присаживайтесь, не задерживайте нас.

Контрольная прошла гладко, на Лео никто не обращал внимания — все были заняты метаморфозами кристаллических решеток углерода. После урока близнецы решили поскорее смыться в дальний уголок в пришкольном дворе — там мало кто ходил и у Лео будет больше времени на принятие своего нынешнего положения. Они сели под дерево, чтобы солнце не спалило кожу, не защищенную пигментом.

— Как ты? — спросил Дон после минуты молчания, которую они просидели в тишине.

— А как я должен себя чувствовать? Я чувствую себя вампиром, которому нельзя выходить на солнце, потому что он сгорит. И я чувствую себя гадким утенком среди прекрасных лебедей. И далматинцем, которого перевели в негатив и распечатали на три-дэ принтере. Много метафор, — он вздохнул. Донни похлопал его по плечу.

— Когда-то это должно было раскрыться, — сказал он, — В любом случае, у тебя есть я, а я тебя не брошу, каким бы утенком ты себя не чувствовал.

Лео посмотрел на Дона и улыбнулся: — Спасибо.

— Это правда, — пожал плечами Дон, — Ты от меня никуда не денешься. Мы же близнецы-катастрофы, а? — Донни протянул ему сжатый кулак. Лео по нему ударил.

— Да, точно, — согласился он, — Ты же не любил раньше, когда нас так называли?

— Люди меняются, юный мой друг, — прохрипел Донни, изображая старческий голос. Лео рассмеялся и ударил его в плечо.

— Всего на час юнее!

Парни посмеялись и заметили, что время подошло к концу, нужно расходиться — у Дона был усложненный курс программирования, у Лео же история США. Донни последний раз ободряюще улыбнулся брату и ушел в кабинет, тут же прислав ему СМСку: «если что, пиши Рафу или Эйприл, их все боятся больше, чем меня». Лео беззвучно посмеялся и зашагал в свой класс.

По всей школе уже прошел слух о Лео-в-пятнышко, поэтому особо тактичные старались на него не пялиться, а бестактные пытались рассмотреть каждую деталь на его лице и ладонях, не скрытых дурацкими перчатками, как раньше. Всем сразу стало ясно, почему он наносил так много тоналки и почему он постоянно опаздывал в раздевалку. История США прошла спокойно, и дальше по плану было посещение буфета — обычно после четвертого урока они все собирались там и обсуждали всякие вещи. Собравшись с духом, он дошел до их столика. Донни уже сидел там, видимо, объясняя друзьям их ситуацию. Лео положил контейнер с едой на стол и, поздоровавшись, присел рядом.

Все вели себя настолько тактично, насколько позволяла совесть. Раф попытался сделать вид, что у Лео вовсе нет никаких белых полос на лице. Эйприл, повернув лицо в тарелку, поглядывала на друга через оправу очков, думая, что делает это совершенно незаметно, как ниндзя. Сунита, ее подруга, присевшая за их столик, чувствовала себя очень некомфортно, находясь в этой ситуции, и пыталась сделать вид, что переписывается с кем-то. Донни тяжело вздохнул в ладони и покачал головой, мол, ребят, я вас не так воспитывал, прекращайте так себя вести.

И Майки.

Микеланджело, этот странный парень, который был ниже его на целую голову, рассматривал лицо Лео, вглядываясь в него со всей своей художнической остротой зрения. Лео буквально чувствовал, как Майки обводил взглядом своих ореховых глаз каждый изгиб его белых пятен, проходящих через веки и перелезающих на шею. В какой-то момент Майки достал телефон, позвонил кому-то и начал что-то вдохновленно говорить по-итальянски, пугая и одновременно интригуя Лео. Парень много жестикулировал, а потом счастливо сказал: «Grazie, mamma, ti amo» и положил трубку. Он улыбнулся одной из самых безумных своих улыбок и зловеще усмехнулся, и сейчас он как никогда был похож на Донни, у которого появилась новая идея для проекта. Донни и Лео, зная испанский как второй родной, могли понять некоторые слова, и они точно знали, что Майки звонил маме. Это успокаивало.

— Майки, твоя семья случайно не итальянская мафия? А то слишком уж ты сейчас на маньяка похож, — Эйприл недоверчиво сощурила правый глаз.

— Нет, что ты, mia cara, — парень улыбнулся и поднял руки в защитном жесте, — Просто вдохновленный творец не всегда может сдержать эмоции, когда у него появилась новая муза, — он щелкнул пальцем в сторону шокированного Лео, — Друг, я надеюсь, ты не против свалить с уроков в мою мастерскую где-нибудь до вечера? — он многозначительно поднял брови.

Донни честно не знал, хочет он смеяться над этой ситуацией или он хочет прибить Майки. Вдруг парень в оранжевом свитере засмеялся. Постепенно стол начинал оживать, как обычно бывало, когда Микеланджело начинал шутить или вести себя странно.

— Расслабьтесь, иначе я действительно подумаю, что вы считаете меня маньяком, — сказал он, — Но, Лео, в общем-то мое предложение в силе. Я позвонил родителям и они готовы нас отпросить, чтобы ты позировал мне для моей картины. Между прочим, первой картины в моей первой выставке, прибыль с которой пойдет в фонды поддержки людей, пострадавших в результате неудачной пластики и прочих калечащих вещей, вроде некачественной токсичной косметики, и в разные кризисные центры. По рукам?

Ребята и девушки, сидевшие за столом, смотрели на Майки как на живого инопланетянина, которого нелегкая судьба закинула в кукурузное поле. Все эти слова вроде «прибыль», «выставка» и «фонды» звучали до жути неуместно в школьном кафетерии.

— Микеланджело, можно вопрос? — как истинная журналистка, Эйприл не постеснялась вмешаться. Майки кивнул. — Ты как вообще оказался в этой богом забытой школе? — Ну, конечно, она приукрасила про «богом забытую», но в целом была права, потому что у Микеланджело были возможности получить образование в лучшем месте.

— Во всех этих «licei d'élite», в которых я учился ранее, все выглядят под копирку: зачесанные волосы, одинаковые пиджачки, галстуки и юбки — никакого разнообразия, а это самый настоящий un incubo художника. Видеть одинаковые лица и одинаковые эмоции надоело, поэтому я уговорил родителей дать мне возможность получить образование в обычной школе. Мы будем в Нью-Йорке еще несколько лет точно, поэтому я должен выпуститься именно отсюда, если повезет. Здесь много разнообразных людей и мне не нужно притворяться «sangue blu». Вы видите мои волосы? Ни одной пряди не уложено! — посмеялся Майки. Его волосы действительно торчали так, будто он с утра не расчесывался. Зная Майки, скорее всего, так и было.

Его мобильник зазвонил, он взял трубку. Через миг он улыбнулся и повернулся к Лео, показывая ему «палец вверх». Проговорив что-то по-итальянски, он сбросил звонок и повернулся лицом к друзьям.

— Леон, все налажено! Сейчас за нами приедет mia mamma, она нас заберет. Если ты не против, конечно, — Майки посмотрел на Леонардо с надеждой, вкладывая в свой взгляд максимальное количество милоты, чтобы Лео точно сломался. Но он не ломался. Близнецы оба, как один, были поражены всей нелепостью происходящего. В шумной школьной столовой сын известных богатых людей приглашает парня с витилиго быть его моделью? Какой абсурд. — Если хочешь, процент гонорара может перечисляться на твою карту! Но, Лео, я очень хочу, чтобы ты был изображен на первой картине в этой галерее.

Лео и Донни переглянулись, и старший вдруг сузил глаза и спросил: — А какая тема у этой твоей выставки? — Майки на этот вопрос тяжко и с выражением вздохнул.

— Ну понятно же, что она посвящена настоящим человеческим телам, неотретушированным в фотошопе и совершенно нормальным! — Майки задумался и щелкнул пальцами, — О! Вроде того, что я не стал ставить брекеты, потому что тогда щель в зубах бы исчезла. Или веснушки. Или седина, морщины, растяжки, пятна, как у Лео, что угодно!

— Но это же не выгодно большим корпорациям, — пробормотала Эйприл, пытаясь уловить суть деятельности майкиной семьи.

— Мы не работаем с ними, конечно. Mia mamma дизайнит совершенно комфортную одежду, в то время как отец вообще к моде отношения не имеет. Они поддерживают несколько центров помощи, вроде тех, куда пойдут деньги с моей выставки. Моя тетя, сестра моей мамы, была жертвой плохой пластики, поэтому мама помогает пострадавшим женщинам.

— Это правда благородно, — тихо сказал Лео, — Знаешь что, Микеланджело? Твори, я согласен позировать.

Все счастье мира было написано на лице Майки. Он быстро закивал головой и старался держать себя в руках, чтобы не наговорить вдохновленных глупостей. С минуты на минуту должна приехать его мать, поэтому до майкиной «минуты славы» осталось недолго ждать. Они с Лео быстро попрощались с друзьями (они все еще были в шоке), Донни по-испански сказал ему: «Если что, бей и вызывай полицию». Едва они вышли из здания, на парковку въехала машина, а из нее вышла аккуратная женщина. Она чмокнула Майки в щечку и протянула Лео руку, представившись Анджелой и сказав, что работает под псевдонимом. Майки позже объяснил, что реальное имя его отца — Мигель, и когда нужно было выбирать имя сыну, они долго не думали — соединили имена и назвали его в честь великого деятеля. Лео сразу понял, что у Майки вся семья такая — творческая, чудаковатая и открытая, что не свойственно людям с их достатком.

В мастерской Майки был, мягко говоря, беспорядок. Помещение было похоже на гараж, и, скорее всего, это он и был; повсюду валялись старые кисти, краски и пустые аэрозольные баллончики для граффити. Майки взял стул, поставил его к окну, видимо, прикидывая, как Лео будет освещаться здесь, подвигал его немного и повернулся к другу.

— Снимайте верхнюю одежду, пациент, будем лечить ваши комплексы, — деловым тоном проговорил Майки, улыбаясь. Его итальянский акцент сквозил сквозь щель в его зубах. Он установил холст на мольберте и начал мешать краски. — Лео, кого ждешь? Снимай свитшот и вперед, к окошку, позировать, как одна из тех французских девушек! — Конечно, про французских девушек Майки шутил. Однако, он был вдохновлен и не терпел пререканий. В этот момент ему пришла СМСка от Рафа: — «Все хорошо? Как у вас дела?» Что ж, я отвечаю Рафу, что модель боится позировать.

Донни позвонил Лео, спрашивая, все ли у них в порядке, зная, как Лео чувствительно относится к обнажению торса и рук. Дону приходилось подделывать справки, чтобы его младший близнец прогуливал бассейн, из раза в раз. В итоге преподаватель махнул на него рукой.

Спустя время Лео наконец смог заставить себя снять одежду с торса. Майки в восхищении оглядел его, посадил на стул так, чтобы естественный свет из окна правильно падал на его лицо и тело, и начал рисовать. Они много разговаривали, пока Лео позировал, и часто улыбались — в итоге Микеланджело смог запечатлеть на портрете веселые голубые глаза и сверкающую озорством улыбку, потому Лео рассказывал об их с Доном близнецовых буднях и смешных детских выходках. Где-то в середине процесса Донни, Раф и Эйприл внезапно нагрянули в его мастерскую (к из счастью, Майки был не из тех, кто терпеть не может, когда на него смотрят в процессе работы). Они выследили их местоположение с помощью датчика Донни, который он встроил в телефон Лео, чтобы знать, где он, если геолокация отключена. Просидев в с Майки до самого вечера, друзья разошлись по домам.

Работа с портретом Лео продолжалась около недели, и в итоге художник был как никогда доволен — на картине был написан живой парень с длинными темными волосами, смуглой кожей с молочными пятнами, глаза парня счастливо сияли и улыбка была беззаботной и приятной. Было видно, что Микеланджело старался передать весь шарм своего друга, его легкий характер и игривость. Ему удалось — многие видевшие этот портрет говорили, что парень тут выглядит искренним, настоящим в своей естественности.

Спустя время у Майки накопилось большое количество таких работ с настоящими людьми — на этом этюде милая старушка держала в руках кошку, на другой зарисовке, которую он сделал в парке цветными карандашами, сидела пара двух милых девушек, на следующей картине интеллигентного вида дедушка читал книгу, и все эти люди выглядели живыми, имея свои недостатки и принимая их, не пытаясь исправить то неисправимое. Майки устроил эту выставку спустя полтора года после того, как нарисовал Лео, и он, и все их друзья присутствовали на ней. Майки старался донести до посетителей главную идею: все мы люди, никто не идеален и у каждого есть недостатки, и что пытаясь соответствовать стандартам, в которые нас загоняют реклама и корпорации, мы сами губим свое здоровье и здоровье нашей планеты.

Парень с портрета счастливо улыбался людям, проходящим мимо него, и своим видом как бы говорил, что быть счастливыми можно и без идеального тона кожи или пухлых губ.

**Author's Note:**

> если хоть кто-нибудь оставит отзыв, я буду очень счастлива! ру-фандом игнорирует новых черепашек, и это очень-очень грустно.  
я реально ЛЮБЛЮ всех этих детей... итак в постканоне после этого фика Лео стал крутым актером с витилиго, Донни сработался с Илоном Маском и стал богат как Дональд Трамп, Раф стал крутым баскетболистом, Эйприл - востребованной журналисткой, а Майки благородным художником, что тратит большинство своих денег на благотворительность, потому что у него огромное сердце. я все сказала.


End file.
